


Marked

by Verya



Series: Derek/Stiles AU Scenes [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derek-centric, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Allison, Mentioned Erica - Freeform, Mentioned Isaac, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The boys are bad at communicating, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verya/pseuds/Verya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name of a person's soulmate appears on their skin, in that person's handwriting, at the age of twenty.  Derek has been wondering for the past several years, what kind of name is Mieczyslaw?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted a Derek-centric soulmate story and I'm treating myself since I finally got my cast off last Friday! (new readers, I broke my hand a while ago but it's better now, yay.)

* * *

 

Derek sighed and stared at the moon hanging in the window, almost full, the rest of the pack had left town for a few days.  Boyd had grabbed Erica to spend a weekend away, Derek bought them a stay at a mountain retreat through Air BnB for privacy.  Isaac and Allison were headed down the coast to one of her families properties.  Scott was probably going off to mope, since he and Allison had broken up the younger beta had spent each full moon running alone through the woods.  Derek hoped it as just a phase, Scott seemed to be holding onto the hope his and Allison's soul marks would match.  Derek lifted the hem of his henley and looked at the writing there.

Mieczyslaw

What kind of name was that?  He'd searched anything he could find for the year after he'd turned twenty.  He would still flip through a book of random names or so if he came across one.  There was no history of the name, very little of what the name meant, even on the internet.  There was no hint to the identity of the owner, he didn't even know if the name was for a man or a woman.  The endless stream of nameless lovers had come and gone, once they realized he wasn't their Derek they were out the door.  Kate had been the worst betrayal, tattooing his name onto her skin to try and prove they were meant to be together and get into his life.  He had been so broken up about Paige, his handwriting on someone else's skin had been a promise that he wasn't so much of a monster that he would have to remain alone the rest of his life.

 

A knock on the door took Derek out of his thoughts before the door slid open and let the human of his pack in.  "Derek, fearless leader, oh Alpha my Alpha, how's it going," Stiles asked, closing the door behind him.

 

"What do you need Stiles," Derek replied, trying to keep his face neutral instead of scowling.

  

"I need a ride," Stiles replied, "My dad's out of town and my jeep is ready to be picked up from the mechanic.  Please?"  Derek raised an eyebrow and grabbed his keys, Stiles gave a victory fist pump and smiled even wider.  "Yes!  Thank you.  I'm buying you a steak diner.  Where do you want to go?"  Stiles didn't stop talking the whole way to the garage, mostly revolving around their limited restaurant choices.  For their first year of acquaintance he'd found it annoying, now it was a background hum that replied Derek he wasn't alone.  "Hey.  Hey!  Mom-car is over here."

 

Derek raised another eyebrow and followed Stiles' finger to the SUV.  "We're gonna take the Camaro, I haven't run it in a while."

 

Stiles looked confused but followed.  "You kept the Camaro?  I thought you sold it for the pack-mom car."

 

Derek shrugged as he pulled the cover off the car.  "You kept the jeep didn't you."  Stiles nodded and climbed into the passenger seat, the chatter continuing as if he never stopped.  It filled the drive out to the mechanic.  It wasn't until they were inside the shop that he stopped.  The nervous bouncing from Stiles' knee was worse than any rambling.  "The jeep will be fine."  Derek assured him.

 

"I know," Stiles worried, "It's just my baby you know?"  Derek nodded.

 

"Aw crap," the mechanic said, walking out from the back with a clipboard.  "One of you Mie-cy-law, Mickey-z, something Stilinski."

 

"Mieczyslaw, and it's just Stiles," the teen replied, "My jeep, is it ready?"  Derek thought long and hard, his blood running cold but hid it behind standing to follow Stiles up to the desk.  He watched Stiles babble about how ready he was to get the car back, ask about the new parts installed, and sign his legal name for the first time since they met.  Mienim Stilinski.  It was the same writing that was carved just above his left hipbone, six years younger, that was why he had never met anyone with the matching soul mark.  Stiles must have said something to him, but the blood in his ears had drowned it out.  "Derek, you ok?"

 

"Yeah, fine," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.  "Sorry, spaced out there.  You good to go?"

 

"Better than, like I said I owe you a steak dinner," Stiles replied, still looking more focused on Derek than his jeep.  "You sure you're ok?"

 

"Yeah, see you later ok?"  Derek made a bee line for the door, so he didn't see Stiles watching him intently all the way out the door.  He sighed and drove all the way back to the loft on automatic, not even remembering the turns he made until he was idling in the parking garage.  Stiles, 147 lbs of pale skin and sarcasm, was his soulmate.  The mysterious Mieczyslaw.  He thought long and hard about that, Stiles was the person he was supposed to be with.  The teen might have seen a bit, but he was still a seventeen year old with three years left before his own soul mark appeared.  Derek had to guess it would match his own name and handwriting.  He finally climbed out of the car and pulled the cover over it, still not knowing what he should do.  It was all he was capable of to put one foot in front of the other up his many flights of stairs.

 

One bottle of beer and a half an hour later all Derek wanted was his sister's advice.  Laura would have teased him about Stiles and then told him exactly how to approach the young man.  Right now Derek's most attractive plan was to not say anything and hide in the loft for the rest of his life. He could survive on delivery pizza and Chinese take out for the rest of his life.  Though that plan did hinge on Stiles not breaking down his door after three days of radio silence, and if he left Beacon Hills he would never be able to return since Stiles would be waiting to grab him.  The only real option, and the one he felt like Laura would get behind, was to somehow bring it into the conversation, anything else felt like it was lying by omission.  Hey Stiles, how's it going, have I mentioned your name appeared on my hip a few years ago?  Should he ask Stiles out on a date, get to know him romantically and then bring it up?  Derek was desperate enough to google it.  The internet proved less than helpful, it was all about how to propose right out of the gate and then figure everything else out.  He didn't even know if Stiles' mark would match.  One-sided pairings were extremely rare, but they happened.  There were other times mates didn't work out for full lifetimes, like the Sheriff looking for happiness with other mateless adults after Claudia's death.

 

Footsteps climbing the stairs took him out of his thoughts, it only took a moment to recognize Stiles' heartbeat and he smelled cooked meat.  Derek stood and walked to the door to slide it open, Stiles was on the other side with large plastic bags full of food.  "I promised steak," Stiles said, holding up one of the bags as he whirled inside.  "And I have a feeling we need to talk, you look like you've had a bug up your bonnet since I picked up my jeep.  Ergo, one medium steak with mashed potatoes and grilled vegetables.  So talk - what's going on?"  Stiles had plopped the food down with plastic utensils and out his feet up.

 

Derek sighed and sat down at the other end of the couch, eyes on his hands.  "Any chance this can wait till after dinner?"

 

Stiles paused and nodded, pulling out his phone and hitting a few commands on it.  "No problem, let's get some emergency Star Wars going while we eat.  Perfect for not talking right?"  Empire Strikes Back started and Derek mechanically reached for his food.  His heart started aching a little, Stiles' wasn't his but was already taking care of him with no questions asked.  He brought Derek food and a distraction, the silence between them having none of the tension from earlier in the night.  Now it was a quiet and accepting silence that set Derek at ease just as that ease unnerved him.  How easy it would be to let Stiles into his life, and to let his guards down again.  The only problem was that he wasn't sure he would be able to survive another heartbreak at that level.  It would break him beyond repair.

 

Stiles finished his food and saw Derek had finish his two, so he grabbed the takeout containers to throw away and made a bowl of popcorn to share.  They were sitting closer together to get to the bowl, munching all the way through the lightsaber duel and the end credits.  Stiles froze the stream and turned off the television.  "Ready to talk yet or am I queuing up Indiana Jones?"

 

Derek sighed and set the popcorn bowl aside, there was no point in putting it off anymore.  "You know, I didn't know your name till today," Derek started, "Your legal name anyway, you never told anyone."

 

"Cause it's terrible," Stiles replied, "After my great-great-grandfather or something.  I guess my mom didn't think life was hard enough."

 

Derek sighed and licked his lips again.  "You know about soul marks, the name of your soul mate on your skin at twenty and..." Derek sighed again.  "Can I...it's easier to show you, it's on my hip."  Derek stood and hitched up his shirt a few inches so the name was clearly visible.

 

Stiles was completely still for the first time in his life.  He took a deep breath and stood, reaching out to run his long fingers over the letters.  "So, what are the odds of anyone else running around today named Mieczyslaw?"  Stiles asked.

 

"We won't know for sure till you turn twenty, but I couldn't let it sit that long," Derek said, "It would have felt like lying."

 

"What do you want to do about this?"  Stiles asked, not moving his hand.

 

Derek lowered his shirt, forcing him to, "Not much we can do Stiles.  I just wanted you to know."

 

"What do you mean not much we can do?"  Stiles asked.  "We can pretty much guarantee our marks are going to match.  I mean - shouldn't we skip right to dating?  We've known each other..."

 

"Stiles, you've seventeen," Derek started, feeling more frustrated by the second that Stiles didn't seem to understand.  "Just seventeen, I'm twenty four!"

 

"Just twenty four, I'll be eighteen before you're twenty five," Stiles replied, his voice raising.  "Besides, soul mark, I just saw it.  You're telling me I have to wait three years so you can see your hand writing on me before anything will happen?  Why do you get to decide?"

 

"Because I'm the alpha and I have to protect you, even from me," Derek shouted.  "I'm not going to force you into a relationship with someone older than you just because of a stupid..."

 

"Stupid?"  Stiles shouted, taking half a step back.  "You think my soul mark is stupid?"

 

"What? No!"  Derek said, Stiles derailing his train of thought.  He wondered how he and Stiles could be soul mates if their communication was this bad all the time.

 

"That's what it sounded like," Stiles asserted.

 

"Not what I meant," Derek defended, "Please..."

 

"And what's with this forcing me deal?  You're not Kate Derek, you're nothing like her so 'dig up' on that one," Stiles continued ranting.  "I'm the one saying we should start dating, especially since we're going to see a hell of a lot of each other over _the rest of our lives_!"

 

"Stiles, I can't ask you to..." Derek started.

 

Stiles crossed the distance between them and stared at Derek right in the eyes, determined.  "You don't seem to get it Derek.  My mark, is already on you.  You are not the party that has to get consent here, I have to get your consent."  Derek looked very confused.  Stiles reached out and brushed his hand over Derek's hip again, right over his name.  "I get to say that I want your mark, that I want you."  Stiles paused, forcing Derek to look at him and not off to the side.  "You didn't get that chance, so will you give me an answer?"

 

Derek was very quiet just feeling the warm skin against his own.  "I don't know Stiles," he replied, "You're just so young - you have the rest of your life ahead of you..."

 

"And I'd like to spend it with you if you give me an answer," Stiles replied, still cradling the other face in his hands.  "Will you give us a chance?  Do you want my soul mark?"

 

The fight drained out of him.  He caved when Stiles pulled him in for a hug Derek wasn't strong enough to reject it. Stiles didn't push or initiate any other movement.  It took Derek a long time to reach his own arms to wrap around Stiles' waist.  "I don't know what to do about your mark Stiles, I really don't."

 

"I'm thinking a movie, and then some ice cream so we can talk about the movie," Stiles replied.  "Then maybe dinner, or a picnic lunch.  Just know I can't afford those upscale places, so I'm leaning towards picnic.  Those are easier."

 

"Are you hugging me right now so your scent calms me down," Derek asked, surprised as how quickly his own heartbeat slowed once he was in Stiles' arms.

 

"Busted," Stiles gently admitted as only he could.

 

"Not fair," Derek grumbled.

 

"I'm the human, I can't fight fair," Stiles replied gently.  "So now that I'm all scent marked and you're calm."  Derek was quiet again, his face still against Stiles' throat.  "When I turn twenty I want your mark.  Until then, I want you, and everything that comes with it.  It's a little late, but do you want my mark?"  Stiles didn't push Derek away or force him to look up again, he just kept running those long fingers through Derek's hair.  The spicy scent of Stiles was full under his nose, any deodorant applied that morning was worn away enough that it only added to his original scent instead of masking it.

 

Derek's heartbeat was steadier than it had been in years, he could feel his muscles relaxing like they hadn't in a long time.  For the first time in a long time, since he'd realized that Kate betrayed him and that he was alone, he felt like part of something again.  The pups were a band aid, a way to keep him sane since Laura's murder and his unexpected rise to be the alpha.  Stiles, he was the cure for the open wound that was his heart, the one person that would finally allow it to scar and really begin moving on.  He had his decision.  "Yes Stiles, I want your mark, and I accept your invitation to a movie."

 

"Score!"  Stiles said, pumping one fist so he didn't have to let go of Derek's shoulders, switching from sincere and calming Stiles to normal Stiles in the blink of an eye.  "Do I have to wait three years to kiss you, because I really want to kiss you."  Derek laughed and pulled back from the hug, half a smile on his face.  "I mean, like, really really want to kiss you.  You were always attractive and I mean, I've been wanting to grab you and make out since I saw my name on your hip a few minutes ago."  Derek put his finger on Stiles' lips and gave another half sigh.

 

"I might already regret this," Derek teased quietly, running his hand across Stiles' chin to draw him in closer.  Stiles met him half way, tasting like caffeine, mint, and spices.  Derek traced his hand over Stiles' jaw and started mapping out the moles on Stiles' neck, feeling the moan in his throat before he heard it, his wolf growling in response.  Stiles laughed lightly into the kiss and wrapped his arms more securely around the man. When they parted Derek sighed.  "Just so you know, I don't know exactly where I am on this, but I think I will one day."

 

"I can work with that"  Stiles replied.  Derek smiled and kissed him back.  "Like it when you do that."

 

"Like doing it," Derek replied, grabbing Stiles around the waist and leading them over to the couch.  "Come on, want to stay here a little longer?"

 

"Can I?"  Stiles asked as they fell into each other.

 

"Always," Derek replied, wrapping his arms close around the younger man as they cuddled, Stiles' fingers running over Derek's hips where his name was.

 

* * *

 


	2. Worth the Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is tired of waiting, it's 12:00:01 on April 8th, now he's legal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Stiles is legal smut. Starts out in his perspective and ends up in Derek's brain.

* * *

 

Stiles' plan was coming together perfectly.  He and Derek had been together for the better part of a year, ever since Derek had shown him the soul mark on his hip.  Tonight, his plan to romance the pants off the older man would finally be complete, and he could finally get Derek to break his rule about keeping the pants on.  Derek had been surprised when Stiles appeared that afternoon and promptly banished the older man from his own loft with the promise of dinner later, but Stiles had serious work to complete.

 

There wasn't a lot to do with the space to begin with, even with the upgrades that had been made (forced) over the past few months.  There was a kitchen upgrade, but Derek was so neat there wasn't much to do besides stock it full of energy drinks and the chocolates for later.  The main room was much the same, meticulously maintained so he just made sure there was no clutter lingering to distract Derek from sexing Stiles that evening.  With nothing else to do in the main room until later that evening Stiles made his way to the sleeping area, now cut off from the main room by a paper screen.  There he took the sheer white curtains and tacked them up on the metal support beams, softening them and giving the area a more intimate vibe.  Curtains hung he quickly changed the sheets from Derek's standard grey to a stain sheet the tag identified as 'champagne.'  Cheesy and cliché perhaps, but the desire was sincere and Stiles hoped that would translate.  He'd opted out of red rose petals, but instead left two small vanilla infusers on opposite sides of the room, with Derek's sense of smell it should be enough even though it was only two for the giant loft.  The last touches for the bedroom were water bottles, the quick stash of lube/condoms in the bedside table, and a boatload of blue tinted floating candles.

 

Then it was time to start cooking, Stiles had planned everything about the night to be sensual.  Arugula mixed salad topped with roasted salmon, asparagus, figs, walnuts, and rich olive oil to top everything off. Dessert was the darkest chocolate he could find, a fondue set, and some fresh fruit consisting of cherries, pomegranates and strawberries.  Everything was prepped and ready to go so he arranged the dark throw pillows on the floor to sit on and set the candles between cooking the dishes.  The entire loft would only be lit by the little blue candles to contrast the bright flames and hopefully it all worked out.  Then Stiles looked up and it was seven-thirty, he only had a half an hour before he'd told Derek to return for dinner.  He took a quick shower and dressed out in the nicest cloths he could find without going all out prom on Derek.  Skinny jeans, a shiny dress shirt Lydia said brought out his eyes, and finally a dab of vanilla instead of chemical based cologne.  Then it was lighting candles and trying not to get nervous as the clock clicked closer and closer to eight.  Thankfully plating the food and starting the fondue kept him busy enough until the loft door slid open again.

 

"Permission to enter my home," Derek called playfully from the doorway.  Stiles turned to give an equally playful answer, but the words died in his throat.  Derek was wearing a blue shirt that clung to his frame and black jeans that left little about the man to imagination.  Stiles just hoped he wasn't drooling.

 

Little did Stiles know that Derek was having a similar reaction to the young man's appearance and the ambiance.  His whole loft had been transformed, the hard industrial edges softened with candlelight and everything pushed out of the way so they could sit at the lower coffee table and eat.  "Do you like?"  Stiles asked as Derek crossed the threshold and moved closer to his boyfriend, looking nervous for a moment.

 

"It's perfect," Derek replied, "But your birthday's tomorrow and I thought I was supposed to spoil you?"

 

"Surprise," Stiles responded, turning to pick up two dishes full of salad and a basket of bread rolls to go with it.  "Let's just say I have a few plans of my own about my birthday that include your participation."

 

"You're seducing me right now, aren't you?" Derek smirked as he saw the ingredients of Stiles' salad, far less than subtle.  Stiles looked off to the side until Derek took one of the plates and wrapped his other arm around Stiles to pull him in for a kiss.  "Don't stop Stiles."  The sweet scent of Stiles' arousal began to compete with the light scent of vanilla that filled the room, the younger man had clearly been busy working all afternoon.  The food was delicious, but Derek had trouble taking his eyes away from Stiles sitting next to him at the table as they talked.  Soft light and the sensual atmosphere was doing it's work, by the time desert rolled around Derek was beginning to stir in his pants.  His control nearly broke when Stiles dripped chocolate down his wrist and licked it clean, the wolf inside growling to be let free against his mate.  Derek kept the animal in check, Stiles clearly had plans for the night and he was more than willing to let the younger man act them out.  "This is delicious Stiles."

 

"I'm glad you like it," Stiles replied with a million watt grin as he dipped another pitted cherry in the dark chocolate, trying not to let his bout of nerves show.  He thought he was doing a fantastic job keeping them in check, but once it a while something burst through  "I, uh, I'm kind of winging this here...I mean, I planned the evening and everything...but the whole...you know...other part, I'm winging a plan..."

 

"It's working out so far," Derek interjected, a wry smile on his face as he drizzled chocolate over a pomegranate.  Eating slowly to do some seduction of his own while Stiles watched him delicately devour the fruit.  They continued eating, moving closer and closer to each other until they were hand feeding each other chocolate covered fruits between hot kisses.  Stiles' eyes kept flicking over to the clock and he drew back any time Derek tried to take their petting further.  Whatever Stiles had  planned, he clearly had to wait.  Derek was more than happy to be patient and drink up the bittersweet kisses and over clothes groping when things got a little heated.  Over the past few months he and Stiles weren't shy about learning each others bodies.  While Derek had strictly enforced the 'pants stay on' rule, Stiles had pointed out the grinding loophole and they had learned quite a bit how to get each other off.

 

That was knowledge Stiles was using against him at the moment, one button of his shirt undone to show off the shining skin there.  Only a small hint of vanilla oil against his skin, enhancing his scent and leaning close to Derek so he could barely restrain hauling the young man into his lap.  "You ok there Derek?" Stiles asked, the wry smile back on his face.  Whatever Stiles had been planning it appeared that he was ready to move to the next part of the night.  "Think you've had enough dessert?"  Stiles crawled into his lap to press his lips to Derek's, he felt like he was getting drunk off Stiles' taste, light headed and fuzzy.

 

"What's the plan now?"  Derek asked between kisses, running his hands over the fabric of Stiles' shirt, enjoying the smooth fabric under his fingers.  "You're running this show."

 

Stiles smiled and jerked his head toward the kitchen, the time on the microwave read midnight.  "It's my birthday," Stiles replied with the same wry grin, his hands going to Derek's shift and he unbuttoned it.  "So I plan, to unwrap my gift."  Derek's mouth went dry and blood began to run south, he could hear the increase in Stiles' heartbeat and the smell of arousal increased as Derek ran his hands possessively over Stiles' back.  "Come on."  Stiles took one of Derek's hands in his own and stood, leading him across the room towards the bed.  Derek didn't recognize it, the curtains and candlelight transforming the room into something soft he could barely remember.  The scent of vanilla was stronger now, mixed with the scent of Stiles' arousal Derek could barely think straight.

 

"Section techniques approved," Derek smiled, wrapping his arms closer around Stiles and slanting his lips across his mouth.  He only let go when Stiles had finished unbuttoning the shirt and went to slide it off his shoulders.  Derek reached out and started to remove Stiles' shirt, the headiness of knowing they weren't going to stop tonight slowing them down and allowing them to enjoy each centimeter of exposed skin.  Stiles' skin shone like moonlight under the candles as Derek lowered him down against the satin sheets, the light golden color contrasting beautifully with his skin, moles dotting it like stars.  "You are so beautiful."

 

Stiles looked like he wanted to object, but instead leaned up to draw Derek closer. "Come here," Stiles pressed another kiss against Derek and then hitched his legs around Derek's waist.  Derek ground down in a familiar movement, groaning when he could feel Stiles was just as hard as he was.  "Derek.'"

 

"Tell me if you're not ok with something," Derek said quietly, feeling as if he spoke to loud it would ruin the spell Stiles had cast over the room.

 

"Same here," Stiles replied, running his fingers over Derek's jaw.  "Anything you don't like tell me.  Tonight's not about me, it's about us ok?"  Derek nodded and began to gently nip his way down Stiles' neck.  He moaned lightly in approval as Derek slowly made his way down Stiles' torso, pausing to admire each mole and scar along the way.  "I want you inside me tonight."

 

Derek froze at Stiles' words and his wolf began to take over, growling possessively and sucking a mark into Stiles' hip.  Any blood in his brain went straight to his cock, hardening impossibly in his pants.  "You can't just say things like that," Derek replied, panting into Stiles' stomach as he tried to control himself. It had been a long time since he'd been emotionally involved in someone, he could hardly believe that Stiles cared enough to do everything he had that night for him.  "Not unless you want tonight to end sooner than you'd thought."

 

"Just making sure we're on the same page," Stiles panted, running his hands through Derek's hair.  "Now don't fucking stop."  Derek moved back up his body and pressed a kiss to Stiles' lips again, trying to convey how much he had fallen in love with the man underneath him.  Stiles ground up against the firm body against him, moaning into the kiss and running his thumb over the name on Derek's hip.  "Mine," Stiles gasped between kisses, the phrase had surprised them both the first time Stiles had uttered it months before, now it turned them both on faster than little else.

 

Derek hummed his approval and began making his way back down Stiles' throat, this time not stopping as he unbuttons Stiles' jeans and slowly peeled them off.  Miles of luminous skin was revealed, the orange candlelight dancing over it as Stiles moved to help get the fabric off him.  Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles thigh, just below his boxer briefs, then Stiles was moving to his knees so he could get to Derek's pants.  They were stripped and Stiles was running his hands over the exposed plane of Derek's abs, pressing open mouths kisses to his chest as he made his way up to his mouth.  Derek returned the kiss and pressed Stiles back to the bed, the younger man arching against the smooth satin of the sheet to Derek's firm body holding him in place.  Broken moans echoed from them both, light headed as Derek moved down Stiles' body again to remove the last barrier between them.  Stiles' cock arched up to greet the other man, heavy and red between his legs, Derek leaned forward to press a wet kiss to the tip before easing his lips over the skin.

 

Stiles cried out again, never having anyone other than himself actually touch him.  "Holy shit, don't stop please don't stop."  Derek's wolf wanted to throw it's head back and howl, instead he growled and swallowed Stiles down as slow as he dared.  He wanted Stiles to remember nothing except pleasure from the night, starting out slow and working his way faster and faster till he was taking Stiles down to the root.  Stiles cries and moans echoed around the room like music, Derek listened to them carefully to discover what would cause those moans to jump an octave or cry out.  Suddenly there were fingers tugging in his hair, quickly but not painfully.  "Derek, Derek stop."

 

Derek immediately eased off and wrapped his hand around Stiles, jacking him slowly.  "What's wrong, you ok?"

 

Stiles laughed a little and groaned, "Everything's good, to good, close."  Stiles looked down to see Derek between his legs, looking like the cat that ate the canary _and_ got the cream as he eased one of Stiles' thighs over his shoulder.

 

"That's the point Stiles," Derek replied.  "Trust me, you'll still get what you want."  Stiles started to reply, but groaned as Derek held eye contact even around giving him the best head anyone could have gotten.  Stiles accepted that he was biased and very inexperienced but stood by his opinion anyway.  Derek couldn't take his eyes away from the miles of writhing skin above him.  This was going to be the first time Stiles had an orgasm with anyone else, he wanted to see every moment.  Every time his throat tensed up with a groan, each finger contracting against the shiny sheets, the way his whiskey brown eyes unfocused in pleasure to roll back in  his head.  Sex had never felt like this before, he was harder than he had ever been in is life just from going down on Stiles, he'd never thought giving someone else pleasure could course through him like fire.  Stiles' moans started to crescendo again, Derek was forced to take one hand off Stiles' hip and grip the base of his shaft to keep from coming.  He could feel Stiles' entire body tense, choked off sounds that were probably supposed to be words falling from his lips.  In response Derek swallowed Stiles down to the root and hummed deep in his throat.

 

Stiles' orgasm surprised him as it hit, shooting down Derek's clenching throat harder than he'd ever ben able to bring himself off.  The younger couldn't hear his shouts of pleasure over the blood roaring in his ears, but Derek smiled internally and kept swallowing to milk all of the bitter liquid he could from the body below him.  He didn't stop till Stiles' gave a little shiver of sensitivity, easing off and wrapping his hand around the spent member fondly.  He took the time Stiles was still out of his to rinse out his mouth with one of the many bottles of water stashed in the side table, a fond smile for how prepared Stiles always was.  "Come here," Stiles said quietly, reaching up with one limp hand towards him.  Derek shuffled closer and let Stiles pull him into a lazy, sloppy kiss.  "I love you too."

 

"Love you Stiles," Derek said quietly back, afraid that speaking to loudly would break whatever spell they have woven over the room together.  He pressed another kiss into Stiles lips, "You doing ok?"

 

"I can't feel my toes," Stiles laughed lightly.  "Does it get better than that?"

 

"Only if we're doing it right," Derek replied, running his hand up and down Stiles' side for a few minutes.

 

"What about you?"  Stiles asked, his eyes starting to clear, flicking down to Derek, still straining against his stomach and now an angry shade of red.

 

"Still good for a while," Derek laughed, "I made you a promise that you'd get what you want tonight, but I'm not eighteen anymore."

 

"Finally, a perk of being younger," Stiles replied, running his hands playfully over Derek's pecs.  "So far you had the rugged good looks, trendy bachelor pad, sugar daddy status with the younger boyfriend..."  Derek growled playfully and nipped at the younger man's throat.  "Hey, don't blame me for enjoying my fast recovery time."

 

Derek gave a predatory smile and leaned over the young man, hands running gently over his skin.  "Oh no, I don't blame you, and in a few months I plan to take full advantage of that, make you go all night long.  For tonight I think twice is enough."

 

"Do your worst," Stiles challenged, arching into the body above him.  Their dance began all over again as Stiles licked his way into Derek's mouth, pulling the man closer by his broad shoulders.  Derek began to moan, groaning into his mate's throat as his free hand began to search for the stash of lube in his bedside table.

 

"You tell me if anything starts to hurt?"  Derek asked, eyes concerned even as he slicked up his fingers to let the lube warm.

 

"Will do," Stiles replied, eyes at half mast and still drowsy from his earlier orgasm.  "Don't stop."

 

Derek didn't, first just circling Stiles entrance, then slowly easing one finger inside.  "This ok?"  Stiles nodded, he didn't need to point out that he'd played with bigger toys before, this part of the night was about Derek now.  After all the sexual manipulation he'd been subjected to, Stiles wanted Derek to have their first time be memorable for it's intimacy despite his own inexperience.  Derek slipped in another finger, spreading them slowly to ease the way for his cock.

 

As Derek slipped in a third finger, crooking them on the way out, Stiles groaned at the stretch and arched back.  The younger man's cock was beginning to stir again between his legs.  "Feels different, but good, don't stop."  Derek lowered himself between Stiles' legs again as he began to crook his fingers in search of Stiles' prostate.  Stiles keened when Derek wrapped his lips around the awakening member, enjoying the feel of a warm mouth bringing him to full hardness.  Then Derek's fingers found that magical spot, Stiles felt like he'd touched a live wire, or possibly been hit by a bolt of lightning, at the same time.  Stiles didn't recognize the noises coming out of his throat, somewhere between a scream and begging Derek not to stop.  Derek growled around the flesh in his mouth, tempted to bring Stiles off again on his fingers, but eased off and began slowing his fingers.  "Don't stop," Stiles whined.

 

"I'm not," Derek assured, reaching back for the condoms and more lube.  "You still sure about this?"

 

"Still sure," Stiles panted, running his hand over Derek's arm.  "Don't use the condom, please, I don't want anything between us."  It might have sounded cheesy another time, but in that moment it seemed to sincere to laugh at or debate.  Derek nodded and sighed heavily, trying not to let his nervousness show, a nervousness that Stiles was sharing.  This was their first time together, as much as Derek wanted it to be good he remembered that sex the first time wasn't perfect.

 

"Just relax," Derek said, swallowing as he slicked himself up, one hand on Stiles' hip as the other guided him in.  Stiles' instinctively tensed against the intrusion with a gasp.  "Relax Stiles, let me in."  Stiles groaned when Derek backed off, using the slick on his hand to ease a few more fingers in, allowing him to adjust before slipping the mushroomed head in.  The tight wet heat of his mate was overwhelming, a growl echoed through his chest in response.

 

"Derek," Stiles choked, hands roaming over Derek's swat slicked back for purchase, trying to ground himself.  The intrusion felt strange, but at the same time the heady feeling of  _Derek_ took over every one of his thoughts.  For once his entire brain went silent.  His whole life his brain has gone at a million miles an hour, now there was nothing else he could think about than Derek in his arms and slowly sliding inside him.  Derek's hands on his hips were like heavy brands, sending his skin into cascades of tingling pleasure.

 

Derek slid in a few more millimeters, easing his way slowly but surely into the body. "Stiles," he breathed, not being able to think with the warm accepting body yielding to him.  "God, so good."  He continued to ease forward, Stiles' body impossibly tight even as it yielded around him.  Derek's name fell from Stiles' lips like a chant, time slowed to the never-ending glide of skin until, finally, Derek was seated in Stiles' body.  "Stiles."  The name came out a whisper.  Derek opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them, and met the watery whiskey colored eyes.  "You ok?"  He brought his hand up to brush the tears away from under Stiles' eyes, afraid he'd hurt the younger man.

 

"Fuck," Stiles breathed, his cock angry and red between them.  His hand shot between them to pull Derek into a kiss, tongues tangling together as he adjusted to the intrusion.  There was a twinge there, but it was lessening by the second, replaced with a feeling of oneness that until that moment neither had known was possible.  "Move."  Derek slowly pulled out, then pushed back in till their hips were flush.  He repeated the motion, not breaking eye contact as Stiles began to rock his hips up to meet Derek's thrusts.

 

Derek felt a moan choke off in his throat, marginally speeding up his thrusts as Stiles adjusted to the intrusion.  Stiles linked his legs over Derek's hips and the change of angle caused Derek's cock to slide over Stiles' prostate.  The younger man arched from the bed with a surprised gasp, head thrown back for Derek to sink his blunt human teeth into with a possessive growl.  Something about the total submission from his mate cut Derek's wolf loose.  The growls were continuous now and Stiles moaned at Derek's eyes bleeding to blue, features sharpening with the partial shift.  "Mine," Derek growled, hauling Stiles closer to meet his now sharp thrust.

 

Stiles tightened up with a cry, clenching on Derek's cock like he never wanted it to leave.  "Yours," he panted in response, running his hand over Derek's hip.  Time stopped as they slammed into each other, the symphony of moans and skin slapping fading away, as though the quickening movements were slowing down.  Stiles didn't even care that Derek was missing his sweet spot more often than not, his soul mate was inside him for the first time of many.

 

For Derek there was an underlying thrill that made this sex better than he could have imagined.  For the first time since the fire he felt whole again.  Then, when Derek didn't even see it coming, his orgasm overwhelmed him; punching from his gut all the way out to his fingers with electricity.  There were echoing snarls Derek didn't realize were his as he thrust through his orgasm, ending in a shout when his spine melted.  "Holy shit," he panted.  Realizing that Stiles was still frustrated below him, unable to reach to finish himself off, and quickly stripped his hand over the heated flesh.  Stiles gasped at the sudden change in stimulation and came over Derek's fist, relaxing back into the sheets to ride out his high.  "Sorry about that, didn't realize..."

 

"Don't apologize for orgasms," Stiles slurred happily, still punch drunk from his own.  "That was good."  Derek smiled and kissed Stiles to distract him from the sensation of pulling out, the younger man still winced anyway.

 

"We should clean up before we cuddle," Derek murmured, still cradled between Stiles' legs.  "I'm going to fall asleep like this."

 

"Can't walk," Stiles replied.  Derek gave a chuckle and gently lifted Stiles from the bed, the latter to tired to even complain about being carried bridal style.  The shower was quick, but sensual as they ran hands over soap slicked skin, both of their dicks twitching valiantly but not hardening.  "I could get really used to this."  Derek voiced his agreement with a sloppy kiss, knowing that Stiles would be sore in the morning regardless of how gentle the preparation had been.

 

Derek turned and found fluffy white towels had replaced his thrift store purchases and gently ran it over his lover.  Both dry he carried Stiles back to the bed and started blowing out the candles.  Once complete he slid behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around the man who already owned him body and soul.  The younger man hummed his approval and shifted closer so there was no space between them.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Reviews make AO3 writers breathe. Am I right?
> 
> P.S. I am completely unbetaed (always have been, probably always will be) so I own all my spelling mistakes!!!!


	3. Happy Birthday Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles turns 20

* * *

 

Stiles smiled gleefully, the fabric over his face tickling his nose.  "Derek," he laughed, "You know we have another twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes we can make much more fun," the older man replied.  "I want to be the first one to see your soul mark and you agreed it would be fun for us to do this." Warm hands ran over Stiles' shoulders before reaching down to cradle his hips.  "You still sure about this?"  Stiles nodded enthusiastically, hands blindly searching for his lover.  "Back here," Derek whispered, breath ghosting over the back of Stiles' neck.  He twisted, arms looping behind him and pressing a hot kiss against Derek's lips.  "Seventeen minutes before we find out if the last three years were the right move."  Derek ran his hands over Stiles' belt line.  "What do you want to do until then?"

"I've got a few ideas," Stiles turned to Derek and sunk to his knees.  "But first, I want to suck you off."  Nibble fingers danced on the front of Derek's pants, taking longer than normal to get the fly open because of the blindfold but he managed.  Derek hummed as long fingers wrapped around his hardening length, Stiles reached out with short kitten licks against the sensitive skin.

Little gasps fell from Derek at every lick, he leaned back against the counter as his knees went weak with pleasure.  "Mieczyslaw," He breathed, the young man moaned in response as he swallowed the still growing cock down to the root.  Derek cursed, one of his hands shooting out to tangle in the messy locks.  "You keep this up the night may end sooner than you like."

"You're not so old," Stiles replied, his voice thick and raw.  "You can go twice tonight.  If you want to fuck me right after my soul mark appears you better cum fast."  Stiles' mouth was back to work not a second later, using every trick he knew to get Derek shooting down his throat.  The alpha choked on his own tongue trying to speak, shout, and keep quiet all at the same time.  Stiles ran his hands up strong thighs, one slipping between them to cradle the heavy sack there.  He was so gently with Derek the older man felt tears prick at the back of his eyes.

Being with Stiles was the first time since his family died he felt like he belonged.  Stiles' handwriting branded into his hip marked his for the other man, never to touch another as long as they lived.  He wanted Stiles to belong to him as well so they belonged to each other.  He didn't want to consider that Stiles' mark wouldn't match his own, even the passing thought brought him to his knees with dread.  If Stiles' mark didn't match tonight, it would be enough to kill him.  Whatever path his thoughts were following was quickly diverted when Stiles swirled his tongue around his glans, the hand on his balls slipping back to tap against his entrance.  Derek's vision went white and a scream echoed though the house at the suddenness of his climax.  The man's knees turned to jelly and he slid awkwardly down the counter to join Stiles on the floor.  He didn't care about the jeans cutting into the tender skin of his thigh or the cold tile on his ass, the same as he didn't need to see Stiles' whiskey colored eyes to know the spark was in them.

"You ok there?"  Stiles asked, his hands gently trancing patterns on the denim beneath his fingers.  Derek didn't recognize the sounds that came out of his mouth in response.  A smug grin appeared on the young face, his thumb wiped away a stray drabble of cum from his lip and sucked it away.  Derek whimpered as his oversensitive dick twitched in a valiant effort to harden again.  "I can't tell how wrecked you look, but the sounds coming out of you are certainly an ego boost."

"It's not ego if you can back it up," Derek slurred, pulling the young man into his lap.  He tasted himself on the kiss, his wolf growled possessively.  "Think we can manage to make it to the bed?"

"Can you stand?"  Stiles smirked.  Derek laughed and managed to lurch upright, the jeans still tangled around his legs not helping.  Both laughed into happy kisses, tumblr down to the bed.

"We're wearing to many clothes," Derek groaned into Stiles' throat.

"Don't you want to unwrap me when you look for my soul mark?"  Stiles whined.  He wasn't happy about his own boner pressing against his jeans, but it was worth it to know the next time he saw Derek he'd be marked by the wolf.  "How much longer do I have to wait for that?"  He wanted Derek's name on his skin.  He wanted everyone to know exactly who he belonged to the same as everyone knew Derek was his.  The fantasies he'd come up with in the past three years made his head float; if it was on his arm for everyone to see, or somewhere private only Derek would know about and hopefully trace with his tongue.  A shiver went down his spine as he heard Derek shuffling around, clearly removing his clothing.  He could feel the heat of now bare skin over his own, skin he got to feel for the rest of their lives.  Lips ran over his throat again and the pressure of a body over his own made Stiles groan in arousal.

"Three minutes," Derek murmured into the skin below him - waiting for the clock to tick over the exact moment of Stiles' birth.  "I don't think I can wait much longer."  Derek couldn't, his fingers dove under the tee shirt to strip it away.  He spent the remaining time mapping out Stiles' torso with kisses.  "Happy birthday Stiles," he said quietly into Stiles' belly.  "Where do you think I should start looking?  Up here?"  Derek nuzzled a few kisses into Stiles' hairline.  "Here?"  He bit into the skin of Stiles' hip again, a high keen echoed through the room.  "Maybe here?"  Derek sank to his knees at the end of the bed, peeling off one of Stiles' socks and gently ran his lips over one ankle.

Stiles had never thought about his feet as erogenous zones, or even particularly attractive, not a foot guy; but tonight his entire body seemed to be one big live wire attached to his dick.  He hadn't been touched all night and he was ready to cream his pants like he was twelve years old all over again.  Words tumbled out of him.  "Jesus Christ pick a place and just start.  Please please please please."  Derek knew he should have gone slowly, but he just lurched up against his lovers body to crash a kiss against his lips.  Stiles was writing against him, nearly out of control with desire, gripping Derek's shoulders as if it was the only thing he could touch.

"I love you," Derek panted, easing Stiles back from the edge.  The soul mark was there now, he remembered the pleasure coursing though his body as the name appeared on his hip.  It has to be worse for Stiles, actually having his soulmate there with him.

"I love you and I want you," Stiles breathed into Derek's skin, reaching up to hold his mates face close to his own.  "Please Derek, I can't take much more of this."

"I'm right here, I've got you," Derek said quietly, tears prickling his eyes again to mirror the ones he could smell in Stiles' whiskey colored orbs.  "Not going anywhere."

Stiles nodded and shivered at the hands ghosting over his chest, slick with sweat.  "Any sign of it?"  Their mood has started out playful just twenty minutes ago had turned heavier than either could have imagined.  Part of Derek was a little glad he and Stiles hadn't been together six years previous when he'd turned twenty - his wolf was going crazy to claim the young body and it only would have been worse then.  He chased the thought out of his head when one of Stiles' hands ran down his back.

"Not yet," Derek breathed.  "I just need to look closer."  Derek nuzzled closer to Stiles long neck, tracing his throat with his tongue.  His hands ran smoothly over Stiles' chest, tracing defined pecs and abs with confident, practiced motions.  Derek knew the body below his nearly as well as his own.

"Did it feel like this when you got yours?"  Stiles keened.

"This feels better," Derek replied, "Want me to finish the front or check your back?"

"Just get my freaking pants off," Stiles moaned, the fabric tight over his crotch almost perfectly outlining his length.  Derek took pity on his younger lover and eased the fabric over his thick dick.  He pressed his lips against the head, teasing the hot flesh as he slid the boxers and jeans down Stiles' long legs.

Stiles groaned and whipped the blindfold off, "Can't take it anymore."  Derek just hummed into a kiss he planted on the inside of one pale thigh.  "Feel like I'm floating."

"No sign on a soul mark yet," Derek moaned, his eyes only a ring of green around his pupil as he leaned back on his haunches.  "Come here."  Stiles moved like he had heavy weights tied to his wrists.  Derek pulled the young man into his lap, groaning as their erections slid hotly against each other.  Both moaned into the kiss, Derek hooked his chin over Stiles' shoulder to hold the man as close as he could.  He froze.  "Stiles."  Instinct slammed through him to bite the pale skin under his jaw.

"Did you find it?"  Stiles asked, moving back to look at Derek but he was trapped in the strong arms.  "Derek?"

The wolf was clawing to get to the surface, his names was scrawled between Stiles' shoulder blades, in the same place his triskelion tattoo was.  "I found it.  Right here."  He ran his fingers up Stiles' back and over the scrawl branded there.  Stiles pressed hot, needy kisses into Derek's neck, pulling even closer.  The wolf laid his palm flat over the mark and shuddered against the lithe body.  Stiles finally squirmed back far enough to press a desperate kiss to his soulmate's lips.

"Please fuck me," Stiles begged.  Derek kissed back just as frantically and bore Stiles back to the bed.

Hands were everywhere, both were light-headed and panting in mere seconds.  They were to far gone to quickly for any kind of prep, so Derek grabbed one of Stiles' hands and led it down to envelop them both.  Stiles felt his entire body spasm, emotion slammed through him and shattered any shred of control left.  He rutted up three times, the rough grip of a palm on one side coupled with the silky heat of Derek's dick has Stiles spilling over their fists with a shout.  Derek's eyes flashed blue at the sight and he roared his own completion.

 

The next thing Derek remembered was laying on his back, an arm linked around Stiles with fingers tracing over the soul mark.  Stiles was plastered against his side, fingers tracing over his signature on Derek's hip.  "Definitely top ten on the sex list," he sighed.

"There was Hawaii," Derek mused, "Aspen, Miami..."

"Paris, Barcelona," Stiles continued.

"Mmmm - Alaska," Derek smiled, "Alaska stays on the list."

"That was a very nice hot tub," Stiles agreed.  "Our first anniversary."

"Do we count moving in as one time?"  Derek asked, "Or is it one time per room?  Cause I'm going to have trouble picking."

"Moving in counts as one, even it if was once per room," Stiles announced.

"Then we're good, top ten," Derek smiled, pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead.

"That's only nine," Stiles replied.

"First time," Derek smiled, "That's got the top spot forever.  This time might have knocked Barcelona out of second."

"Hmm - maybe," Stiles replied, pressing a kiss just over Derek's heart.  "Did I mention I love you?"

"Only a few times tonight," Derek laughed, pulling Stiles even closer.  "Have I mentioned I love you too?"

"You did," Stiles laughed back lightly.  "I'm just a tad pissed I can't see mine though, going to need to you take a picture of it for me."

"You know I'll do that," Derek grinned, "Any time you want, I'll take a photo of my name on you."

"And put your hand on it anytime you want," Stiles smirked, sliding his hand over the mark on Derek's hip.  "This is actually pretty convenient, any time we stand with our arms around each other we'll be touching soul marks."  Derek practically purred in joy and pulled the blankets up over them.  He couldn't wait till the next day to show Stiles how beautiful their soul marks looked together.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make physical therapy bearable.  
> That's right, I'm not above pity reviews...and I own that... ; )
> 
>  
> 
> Also - why can't I seem to get off the fluff bandwagon? Oh well - fluff for everyone!!


End file.
